


Cartoon Koalas

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: When Sam opened the door to her apartment, she wasn't sure who to expect to be standing there at 3:45 in the morning. She definitely didn't think it would be Emily Davis of all people, tears streaming down her cheeks and mascara completely ruined by her crying.





	Cartoon Koalas

When Sam opened the door to her apartment, she wasn't sure who to expect to be standing there at 3:45 in the morning. She definitely didn't think it would be Emily Davis of all people, tears streaming down her cheeks and mascara completely ruined by her crying. Sam gasped at the sight. 

"Emily? Oh my God, come in," she rushes out, pulling her friend inside and shutting the doors. Emily stood in the middle of the place, looking lost. Sam grabbed her hands and gently tugged her towards the couch. They take a seat next to each other and Sam squeezes Emily's hands, heart aching. "What's wrong, Em?" 

The words trigger something and a dam breaks. Emily snatches her hands back and covers her face, sobbing into them loudly. Sam scoots closer and pulls her into her shoulder, rubbing her back. "There, there, Em," she whispers softly, "it's okay. You're okay. Everything's—" 

"It's _not_ okay!" The Asian woman exclaims, pulling away from the soothing embrace. "Fuck, Sam, it's not okay at all! What we did was awful; Hannah and Beth are missing because of us! And I just, I just feel so guilty because— b-because—" 

“Emily, _breathe_ ," Samantha says sternly, holding the other's face in her hands. "Look, breathe with me, okay? Come on." The blonde tells her gently, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Emily tries to follow suit despite how snotty her nose is and how shaky her breath is. 

They do this for about six minutes before Emily can finally breathe properly. She's still sobbing, that hasn't stopped, but at least her face isn't as red. Sam doesn't say anything anymore, just runs her hand through the girl's hair as she lets out all she had within her. Her shoulders shake violently with every cry she emits. 

It's quiet for a moment, then Emily says: "Can I stay here tonight?" 

Sam smiles softly and tucks a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. "Of course," she agrees easily, "let me get you something to change into." She says, getting up and going into her room. She steps back out with folded pajamas. Emily can't bring herself to smile in gratitude so she just nods and heads for the bathroom. 

Emily does raise an eyebrow in the mirror when she sees a light olive green shirt with a smiling white cartoon koala and a pair of black shorts with stars on them. She shakes her head at how positively adorable Sam was, putting the clothes on and neatly folding hers and setting them on the sink. 

She walks back to find Sam already sitting in her bed. She pats the spot next to her and smiles invitingly. Emily wastes no time dropping onto the mattress and cuddling up into the blonde. Sam snickers and holds the other's head to her chest. Emily sighs in what seemed like relief, much to the warmth of Sam's heart. 

"Thank you," Emily murmurs weakly, and Samantha responds by holding her tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever be stopped


End file.
